Speedster
by David Andrews
Summary: A mysterious wall of lightning defeats a Titan's foe before they could do any real damage to him. Now Beast Boy and the Titans must figure out who is helping them and why...
1. Chapter 1

Note: I found this Teen Titans Fic on my old computer today. I had completely forgotten that I wrote this last year during Teen Titan's 2nd or 3rd season! Anyway, I've recognized a few things I could have done better in the story, but for my readers sake, I left it just the way it was originally written... I _might_ continue it where I left off, but I'm not sure since I'm currently trying to write two other fics at the same time and am having little luck publishing it on time.

D.A.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Teen Titans! Nothing!

* * *

"_**Speedster"**_

**Chapter 1: Quick Wit**

A wall of electricity wove its way through Jump city. Small pieces of paper and trash were thrown into a wastebasket along the sidewalk of a lonely park across the street from the local pizzeria. As the wall got faster, it sped down the sidewalk, following the pavement to the end of the street, just passing a sign that read, "DO NOT WALK ON THE GRASS". If someone happened to be along that sidewalk, they might have heard a small chuckle…

Beast Boy was almost to tears, "What do you mean all you got was pepperoni?" he whined. "Are you crazy? I'm a vegetarian with a capital V!" Cyborg electric eye twitched. "Look man there's those soy-thingies in the fridge-"

"I wanted black olives and mushroom pizza!"

"Okay, how about you order one of those then?"

"Because I had to buy a power cell for your metal butt and now I'm broke!"

"Oh, yeah…that…"

"-And one of those big boxes you plug into-"

"Ha! That doesn't count because you broke my old one with that virus, Ameba boy!"

"Hey! I was just-"

"Both of you be quite!" Raven yelled. Everyone froze for a few seconds.

"…Fine! Enjoy your stupid pizza!" Beast Boy said leaving. "I hate all of you!" He slammed the door behind him. Cyborg's eyebrows rose.

He sat down in a chair and opened the pizza box.

"Think we hurt his feelings?" he said grabbing a slice.

Raven just kept reading her book.

Beast Boy stormed into his messy room. Nobody cared when it came to him. They just couldn't get used to his bizarre, impulsive behavior. "They should be used to weird stuff, we live in a giant T for cripes sake!" he mumbled. He sat down on his beanbag chair. "It'd be cool to hang out with someone just like me," he thought as a small cheery tune came from his belt.

"Titans! Trouble!" yelled Robin.

Beast Boy's thoughts would have to wait…

In the Monitor Room Robin was giving a briefing: "…It's Mumbo, meaning he'll probably have some new tricks for us so we'll have to use a different tactic… I'm suggesting, well…_this_." He uncovered a dry-erase board with circles and lines, each indicating which Titan should be at during the phase. It was a simple plan to everybody except Beast Boy and Starfire. "Star is going to shoot at me? What's that all about?" Beast Boy whined. "How about someone else?"

"We need to distract Mumbo so we can trap him and break his wand," Robin explained. "We need you to be something Starfire will not like so it will be convincing…"

"That is easy," said Starfire. "I despise the Ishnay-eating Tobar!" She shivered. "It ate my Glorf when I was young…"

"Um, Star? I can't do that," Beast Boy moaned. "And besides, I'm tired of being bait!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin.

"We need you, so stop being selfish!" said Robin. "I think a rat morph would be all right," said Robin nodding to the other Titans.

Beast Boy scowled. Again everyone agreed on a decision without his input.

"Titans! Go!" Robin said with enthusiasm.

Much to Beast Boy's despair it was time to focus on more important things…

Starfire wound her way through the city streets getting as high as she can but still trying to see the little green mouse that was running as fast as a mouse can run. She tried to concentrate but she couldn't. She knew Robin should have put more thought into risking Beast Boy like this…

Okay, it was time to distract the villain. She focused on her emotions.

"Righteous anger, righteous fury," she thought.

She threw a series of Star bolts at Beast Boy as Mumbo noticed them. Confused and distracted he dropped the bags of money he had been levitating out of an old ATM. "Why is she attacking the green one?" He wondered aloud just in time for him to get hit in the back with a sonic blast from cyborg.

"Boo-yah!" yelled Cyborg.

Smiling, Robin through a series of electro-discs at the insane villain. Mumbo blocked the discs with a twirl of his wand.

"Huh?" muttered Robin as Mumbo through ribbons out of his sleeves.

The small, paper banners twisted themselves around Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped running over to release him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" yelled Raven.

But before Raven could do anything, a ripple of electricity wove itself around Mumbo. As the Titans watched unbelievably, all of Mumbo's many "tricks" erupted from the aura of electricity around the clownish villain. Streaming colorful banners flew out covering Starfire and Robin, while a giant saw almost flattened Beast Boy and Cyborg, and a white rabbit landed precisely on Raven's head.

Then the wall zoomed towards downtown, leaving the thief tied to a pole, half of his wand on the street, and five very confused teens…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This is the second out of three chapters of this story I found on my old computer... In other words it is still my old work; This isn't new.. I'd like to point that specifically to Onono because she suggested I just leave the story alone and not continue it... So I give you the uncompleted Speedster Fanfic from a year ago part 2 of 3..._

_D.A._

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Heated Discussion**

The Titans held an emergency meeting in the monitor room two hours after the quick battle with the crazed Mumbo. Raven was seated on a cushion reading her latest book while Cyborg played a Gameboy and Starfire watched a fly zoom around the room with interest. Beast Boy and Robin were nowhere to be seen. Cyborg hammered away on his game.

"Come on, I got you now…"

Raven kept reading and Starfire distracted from the fly looked outside at the seagulls circling Titan's Tower.

"Alright, come on, you can-"

SMASH!

"Nooooo!" yelled Cyborg. "Not again!"

He held the destroyed Gameboy in his hands.

"They should make these for people with…"

"Big monkey hands?" Raven snapped.

"Hey, but… what's that supposed to… that wasn't right!" stammered Cyborg.

Starfire was confused, "This Mon-Key is an animal of destruction?"

"You can say that," Raven smirked.

"What'd I do to you, Ghoul Girl?" Cyborg snapped back.

"You interrupted my reading." Raven said calmly.

"I can't say anything while your nose is buried in that stupid book." He snatched it out of her hand. "What is this stuff anyway?"

Raven jumped up and tried to get it back but Cyborg was gripping it strongly.

"'Meditation for Dummies'," he joked. "Perfect title for you, if you were a bit smarter." He said.

Raven kept jumping up and down trying to get it.

"If I'm so dumb than how come I can suck you into another dimension?" She asked smartly.

Starfire watched the struggle with confusion.

"The same reason you keep jumping when you can fly up here and get your book!" he countered.

"Huh?" Raven said surprised. "Give me that!" she snatched it back and levitated to her seat. "Humph!"

Starfire smiled cheerfully. "I believe he has 'burnt you upward'," she said. "Am I to say that he 'junked you greatly'?"

"Jank, Star, Jank. It means that yes, I burnt her up."

Raven gave him a cold stare. A vase flew into the air and crashed to the floor. She smiled evilly. "That's you next time you ever criticize my book got it?"

"Got it." He gulped.

"Where are our other two friends?" Starfire asked.

"Robin's in the evidence room, I saw him on the way here." Said Cyborg picking up pieces of trash and circuits from his Gameboy.

"…And Beast Boy?" asked Raven.

"I dunno, he's _your_ boyfriend," he muttered.

"What!" Raven eyes started glowing as the whole room became dark.

"He was hungry, I was thirsty there is nothing wrong about stopping at a restaurant and ordering food while you and Robin chased down Starfire after she followed that guy in the chicken suit home."

"I remember," said Starfire quietly. "He told me he would call the pops. He must've been very hungry to be upset like that."

"Star for the last time, its cops, not pops and he was angry because you force-fed him a dirty Popsicle."

"I was trying to aid his hunger-" she started explaining as Robin entered the room.

Robin leaned on the table as if it was a podium and he was presenting valuable information to the press after a tragic disaster that was threatening the existence of the planet.

He paused dramatically.

Raven had shut her book quietly and was looking at robin with annoyance.

"Just get on with it." She croaked.

A vein twitched on Robin's head as he looked at her angrily. He calmed down for a moment and started to begin when Starfire looked around and asked, "Where is Beast Boy? We shouldn't begin without him."

A second twitching vein followed after the other one above Robin's right ear. He crossed his arms and looked around bitterly. "He's always late to our meetings; Let's just go on without him…" he started.

"Aha!" a triumphant gasp came from the back of the room. Beast Boy had quickly morphed from fly to human and stood with his arms crossed. "I knew someone insulted me behind my back!" he yelled. "Didn't know it was our so-called leader!"

A third pulsing vein appeared on Robin's forehead.

"Can I begin?" he yelled.

"Yeah, after you explain why you gotta be such a stuck up…"

"Listen Beast Boy, if your not going to cooperate,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I too human for you?" Beast Boy snapped.

Robin was turning red.

"Why do you have to be so paranoid?" Robin yelled in Beast Boy's face.

"Paranoid? Oh yeah Mr. Hey-Look-It's-Slade?" he pointed mockingly at Robin's nose.

"At least I KNOW who the enemy is, you just stand there looking stupid while we fight a villain!" he yelled back.

Raven yawned in the corner of the room next to the quivering Starfire and Cyborg.

"I did not just stand there," Beast Boy said quietly. "I _never_ 'just stand there', I put up a fight; that's why we're a _team_ just like Starfire and Cyborg and maybe even Raven would protect me."

Everyone looked at him seriously. Robin just stood there trying to take it in. Beast Boy looked around the room and said, "That's why we are friends Robin."

He faced Robin seriously again, and for once Robin didn't stare at him back…

* * *


End file.
